Disc drive devices may include a data storage medium, such as a magnetic disc, and a head for reading data from or writing data to the disc. Servo data stored on the disc may be used to properly position the head over a particular area of the disc. Servo data on a disc may be divided into a number of fields, such as a preamble used for timing recovery, an address mark, sector ID to identify the current disc sector, track ID for coarse head positioning, position bursts that may contain fine head position information, and repeatable run out (RRO) fields. Often, one or more fields of servo data, especially track ID and sector ID, are encoded into Gray code (this may also be referred to as a Gray code field), which can minimize a number of bits that change between successive positions. However, errors in the Gray code may result in undesirable or sub-optimal performance of the disc drive device.